Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${4x+2y = 48}$ ${-3x-y = -31}$
We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Multiply the bottom equation by $2$ ${4x+2y = 48}$ $-6x-2y = -62$ Add the top and bottom equations together. $-2x = -14$ $\dfrac{-2x}{{-2}} = \dfrac{-14}{{-2}}$ ${x = 7}$ Now that you know ${x = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {4x+2y = 48}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${4}{(7)}{ + 2y = 48}$ $28+2y = 48$ $28{-28} + 2y = 48{-28}$ $2y = 20$ $\dfrac{2y}{{2}} = \dfrac{20}{{2}}$ ${y = 10}$ You can also plug ${x = 7}$ into $\thinspace {-3x-y = -31}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-3}{(7)}{ - y = -31}$ ${y = 10}$